Dart competition
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Shark and Vector are partners in a dart competition and talk about Vector's relationship with Rio. [Vector/Rio] [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

** The Dart competition**

It was after school, and Vector wanted to do nothing except relax with Rio and play darts in his room, he had to buy actual darts for her since she would never agree to using the knife in the game. Ever since they started dating, Rio convinced Vector to stop sleeping with that knife which was called "teddy bear" by Ryoga and Rio whenever it was time to sleep. Anyways a certain shark obsessed barian leader had other plans for Vector. He wanted to win a dart tournament that Gilag and Allit told everybody about, Ryoga planned to go alone, until he read that he required a partner, that night he made everybody, even Vector play his stupid dart game and almost everybody was downright terrible. That is, until he saw Vector hit the target three times in a row while staring off into space out of boredom. Ryoga wanted to win the two thousand dollar prize, even if he had to be paired with Vector. Thankfully Vector agreed, but he demanded half the money if they won. Ryoga was reluctant, but he was desperate so he agreed knowing he would do the same thing in his position.

"Why do we have to go to the noodle place again Merag-chan~? Two big bowls of that crap can kill a man and I'd prefer something less salty then that place~," Vector whined cuddling into Rio on her bed not wanting to die because of an overload of salt. "Because it's better then whatever you chose before Vector, on our last date girls were hitting on you, the food was terrible and expensive, and the place smelt terrible," Rio said cuddling back into her orange haired boyfriend. Before Vector could say something in his defense, Ryoga stormed in, and demanded, "Vector, get out of the room, it's time for the competition, and I don't want to be late." Vector grunted and kissed Rio goodbye while whispering in her ear, "See you later, Merag-chan~. We can have this conversation tonight~," Rio out of jealousy of her brother yelled, "He better Ryoga! And You owe us money for the next date we're having!" Ryoga just huffed and replied grumpily, "Whatever, hurry up Vector."

They were throwing darts at practice targets while talking about Vector's relationship with Rio. "So, you and my sister huh?" Ryoga said as calmly as possible almost hitting the target, but not quite. "Problem Nashuu?~ I didn't do anything wrong with your sister if that's what your asking," Vector replied just as calm, hitting the target with all the darts he has, trying not to laugh at Ryoga's face of relief. "I swear if you dare touch my sister, you'll be shark bait the next morning," Ryoga warned frustrated that Vector's doing way better then him at darts. "Relax, Naschuu~. Believe it or not, I actually like Merag-chan that way~. You know the lovey dovey crappy way," Vector answered even hitting the target on Ryoga's board which frustrated him so. But the words Vector said shocked Ryoga a lot, did he really like Rio like that? He wasn't even smirking or laughing like usual when he said it. Which scared him dearly. "Look, Vector unlike the others, I'm trying to make amends okay? Can you please stop sneaking out every night and morning like always? It worries everybody believe it or not, especially Rio," Ryoga said in a sincere tone but tried to keep his tough guy act on at the same time. "Fine, only because of Merag-chan~. I can care less what the others think," Vector answered by ordering two cups of cranberry juice and giving one to Ryoga. "But it doesn't mean we can have a toast to our new secret friendship, Naschuu~," Vector raised his cup smiling as sincerely as he could. Ryoga smirked at Vector and picked up his cup and replied, "to our new secret friendship." And they both happily drank the blood red liquid in peace.

**Author's Note: Again, they oddly warm my heart but I don't really ship them in that way. Also I wanted to add some Rio/Vector fluff in the beginning because I ship it a lot. Also to fans out there, I made an Apollo Justice reference sort of. Hint: Vector complains about the noodles good luck finding it :D. Review, Peace and Rio/Vector forever 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: More Rio/Vector fluff because I can't help it :D **

** Chapter 2**

Saturday finally arrived, and Vector was so used to sleeping in the whole day. But he had the dart competition to participate in and didn't have the energy to wake himself up. Until he smelt fresh eggs and dark coffee cooking in the kitchen nearby anyways. Vector grumpily woke up and saw Rio cooking the eggs and coffee while he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Vector, eat up. Don't want to be late for the competition now do you?" Rio asked, smiling as she gave Vector a plate of eggs and toast, and a cup of dark coffee just the way Vector liked it. "You made this stuff just to wake me up didn't you Merag-chan?~ But thanks anyways," Vector muttered as he teasingly kissed Rio's slightly red cheek. "You're welcome Vector, by the way did you know that competition's going to be aired on television? Or did my brother forget to tell you?" Rio asked, smiling at her boyfriend as he did a spit take using his coffee.

"Wait what?! Hmph! Whatever, I'll still win~," Vector said trying to regain his composure. Just then Iris popped out of her room and jumped on Vector's lap. "Can I come with you? Please, please, please?!" Iris begged while pouting and giving Vector the puppy dog eyes. Vector cursed to himself knowing he can't resist the little girl who's eating the rest of his breakfast but told the little girl who acted like Vector's younger sister, "As long as Nachuu doesn't mind, I don't see why not~." Just seeing Iris's bright smile made Vector try to hide his smile back at her. But Rio knows too well that he cares for Iris just as much as the others do.

At the competition, Ryoga and Vector were sitting down on a bench with the others that were competing as well. All of them were glaring at Vector, they saw how he did in the qualifying rounds, and they were desperate to win. "Round 1 begins! Can the following entries please stand! Ryoga! Vector! Gauche! Droite!" the announcer yelled through the speakers. It was a unique round 1 for everybody except Vector. Instead of darts, everyone had to use knives to hit the targets and Gauche wasn't taking it too well. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme, Rio-chan? How can anyone hit a target with the pointy knives?" Iris asked, sitting in a front row seat beside Rio, wondering if anyone will get any points. "Relax, knives are Vector's bread and butter in this game. If anything, this round is solid for Ryoga and Vector to win," Rio explained to the little girl who was cheering both Ryoga and Vector on.

"Hmph, this game is going to be pretty difficult considering the darts are replaced with knives," Gauche went on, collecting three knives in front of him and getting ready to throw. "Here are the rules! First, each player starts with three darts! One Player from each team will throw the respective knives at their respective targets! Next we will combine the points between teammates! The team with the highest score will advance to the second round!" the announcer explained throughout everybody. "So are you going first or should I take this one?" Ryoga asked getting ready to throw. "Just leave it to me Nashuu~. This is a piece of cake for me~," Vector went on standing twenty meters from the target with Droite on the other side. "As arrogant as ever. Whatever I don't care if you can back it up by winning this," Ryoga smirked at Vector as he sat down on the bench beside Gauche.

"Think Vector can win this one? I'll be happy to split the money with you if you forfeit now," Gauche asked Ryoga, smirking and unknowingly, underestimated his opponent. Ryoga grew angry and yelled, "I don't think, I know he'll kick your sorry ass!" Gauche gasped, he was shocked that he immediately defended his former enemy. "Whatever, we'll see about that now won't we?"

Droite, threw her three darts landing a score of a solid 70 observing Vector's aim. "We're all waiting for you kid," she growled wanting to get this over with. Vector just merely laughed it off and snapped back at her with,"Okay! You lose in three seconds! One! Two! Three!" The knives he threw all hit the target, landing him a perfect score of 150. "What?!" Gauche and Droite both said at the same time, as Ryoga smirked at both of them saying,"I told you he would kick your ass."

Things weren't better for Gauche, Ryoga threw his darts, landing him 90 points with two knives hitting 40, then the last knife hitting a below average 20, While Gauche tried his best, but to no avail hitting 80. But it didn't matter since Vector already handed him and Ryoga the victory. "With a score of 240 to 150, the team of Ryoga and Vector advances to round two!" The announcer went off as Ryoga and Vector gave each other a neutral smirk and high fived each other as both Rio and Iris rushed to them hugging both Ryoga and Vector.

"I knew you could do it! Both you and Vector!" Iris exclaimed happily as she jumped on Ryoga's back. "We're off to celebrate! I can already smell those salty noodles!" Rio smirked at both Ryoga and Vector. Iris happily agreed asking,"Can we please go, can we can we can we?!" Vector sighed, but smirked at Ryoga. "Fine, but old Naschuu's paying~," Vector happily said laughing to himself. "Hey! Who are you calling old!" Ryoga angrily gave chase to Vector all the way to the saltiest noodle stand on Earth. Or what Vector calls it, "The deadliest noodle place on Earth".

**Author's Note: Still making the Apollo Justice reference with the noodles because I'm a huge fan of that series too :P I won't say the name of the stand, but heavily imply it from time to time. Anyways Review and peace**


End file.
